


Rivalry

by MaxArmenta



Series: A Hundred 100s [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxArmenta/pseuds/MaxArmenta
Summary: 4/100Or, the unexpected bond between the son of Jupiter and daughter of Bellona
Relationships: Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: A Hundred 100s [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645402
Kudos: 8





	Rivalry

Though he had been raised there his entire life, Jason and Reyna were inducted into the legion the same week. Positioned as rivals from the start, their parents both being important revered gods, Jason and Reyna each detested solo work, resulting in many clandestine meetings, pooling information and strategizing on how to raise the Fifth cohort's reputation.

Competition breeds excellence, so they say, so it was no surprise to much of the legion when Reyna and Jason were appointed Praetors. What may have surprised them was their reliance on another "C" word- "Collaboration"- in the success. Hey, what's gonna work?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... *really* starting to like writing Reyna. Expect more about characters that aren't always the focus!


End file.
